warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisytail
}} |pastaffie= }} |postdeath=StarClan |queen=Daisytail |starclan resident=Daisytail |son=Specklepaw |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=Code of the Clans'' |deadbooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Night Whispers}} Daisytail is a light brown she-cat with ginger patches and blue eyes. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge :During Heatherstar's nine lives ceremony, Thrushpelt calls out to Daisytail, and she pads from among her Clanmates, fur blazing with silver light. She asks Heatherstar if she knew her, and the latter confirms that she did, as she heard her name many times, and that she refused to let her kits fight against ShadowClan. Heatherstar also notes that it was Daisytail's insistence that was strong enough to make it become part of the Clan code. Daisytail nods, and adds that no kit under six moons was allowed to train for battle then on, and that she would have taken on each of the ShadowClan warriors before she let her kits suffer a single blow. :Daisytail then goes on to state that although Heatherstar did not have kits of her own, she desires to share the strength of her conviction, and for her ninth life, she gives her the force of a mother's love. She informs her to use it to protect her Clan, presses her muzzle to Heatherstar's head, and adds that it was stronger than wind, and outlasted life itself. Heatherstar rocks as a spasm grips her, making her lurch forward and stumble to her knees, and Hawkheart asks if she was okay, which Daisytail replies that she was strong, and that she could feel it, flicking her tail. Heatherstar promises to make WindClan a force to be respected, and Daisytail calls out to Heatherstar, stating that there was no power stronger than love. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''Night Whispers :Daisytail is seen by Jayfeather when he is walking in Kestrelflight's dream. She is there to help Barkface convince Kestrelflight that the Clans must break all ties. She tells him about the time when she led the queens against the leaders to protect the kits who were too young to fight. She states that the Clans must stand alone, and that WindClan's previous leader, Tallstar, was blinded by his friendship with other Clans. She warns Kestrelflight not to tell the other medicine cats about what he had been told, and Barkface states that betrayal could come from anywhere. She is last seen scenting the air. In the ''Field Guides ''Code of the Clans :Daisytail is an ancient WindClan queen. :She is first seen watching her three-moon old kit, Specklepaw, train. She knows he is not old enough to even take on Adderpaw, a much older WindClan apprentice, who even purposely lets Specklepaw win, and fears for his safety in a real battle. She purrs at his accomplishment, and calls him her little nutkin. With more fears of what ShadowClan may do to him, Daisytail speaks to a fellow queen, Hawkfoot. She asks her if she'd let her kits go into battle, knowing that they'd face blood-thirsty ShadowClan warriors. Hawkfoot eventually understands and agrees with her, as her kits are too young. They plan to speak their real fears before the leaders yowl the beginning of the battle. :When WindClan is just about to attack ShadowClan, Daisytail and Hawkfoot leap out and move between them. Oakleaf of ShadowClan joins them, along with some other queens, and Daisytail explains that their kits are too young to fight, and too young to be treated as warriors. Blizzardstar and Hazelstar exchange glances and let Daisytail speak her mind. She studies the apprentices, judging them on their size and age, then finally announces a new law to the warrior code - that a kit must be six moons old before it is apprenticed. Hazelstar agrees, saying it will be unwise to lose the future of their Clan. The ShadowClan leader, Blizzardstar also agrees to this new law and leaves, ending any possible fighting at the moment. :As the battle is called off, Daisytail sees Specklepaw duck behind Adderpaw, embarrassed and frustrated. She silently promises him that he will have many more chances to fight, but only when he is ready. She comments that he is her little warrior. Character pixels Kin Members '''Son:' :Specklepaw: Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Gänseschweifru:Маргаритка (племя Ветра)fr:Plume de Pâquerette (CV)fi:Kaunokaishäntänl:Korenbloem Category:Females Category:WindClan cats Category:Queens Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Main characters